the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Calogrevance
Sir Calogrevance was a Knight of the Round Table renowned for his good manners and eloquence. He was recruited from the disreputable King Claudas by King Arthur and became good friends with Sir Bors and Sir Aggravain. Description Appearance He is short, thin and clean-shaven. He is always extremely clean and well-groomed, looking freshly showered at all timesPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is excessively eloquent, verging on the ridiculous, and is, at all times, calm and polite. Even in the midst of battle he will still speak with long-winded sentences. He would tend to offer his enemies the chance to surrender, even in the middle of the fray, before he would kill themLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Friendships Sir Aggravain See also: Sir Aggravain Aggravain and Calogrevance are both from Berry and served King Claudas together where they formed a close friendship. Though they are often separated into the brains and the brawn, both are actually intelligent and martially capable. They both joined King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table at the same time. Possessions Sword Sir Calogrevance uses a sword in battle. History Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 Kings Hoel and Bors aided the English king Arthur against the rebel kings of Britannia. In return, Arthur travelled to Brittany to help his fellow-kings to defeat King ClaudasPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. King Arthur's group rescued Prince Lionel, son of King Bors, Sir Lancelot, who became a knight of Arthur's, and Lady Clare Bertilak before defeating and capturing King ClaudasPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercy. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of ExcaliburPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain were intending to seek out a planet that they could colonise, travelling through space aboard Camelot. However their passenger, Admiral Ltexi, tricked King Arthur into travelling, instead, to Outpost Finagle. A station dedicated to luxury and entertainment for cultures of the Multiverse, Arthur decided that they should stop and explore this stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Sir Tristram entered the Outpost Finagle Arena to challenge a rancor to battle and defeated the beast. However upon his victory, the beast, with its remaining breath, slew the knight from behind. Isolde of the White Hands, wife of Tristram, then sacrificed herself, using her powers as a White Hand, to bring him back from the dead at the cost of her own life forcePan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle Sir Tristram, now restored to life, saw his wife dying in the stalls of the Outpost Finagle Arena. He was unable to reach her due to the forcefield protecting the audience from the combat area but Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain were now in the audience and they went to save her. Medical droids arrived and took her away. Medical droids arrived and took her away. In the Medical Wing, the two knights saw The Black Knight who was there because her mother, Anglitora, had died. The Black Knight was being plagued by the astral projection of her grandfather, Prester John, who had arrived to watch his own daughter expire. However nobody but Anglia, The Black Knight, could see him. Upon seeing Sir Isolde, Prester John spoke of the rot in Christianity that had taken root within Space Britain and was determined to use Anglia to purge that rot - but Sirs Calogrevance and Aggravain were unaware of this conversation even taking placeLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As the battle commenced, Sir Bors entered the fray with his sword, Durendel, but he was tackled to the ground. He was saved by Sir Aggravain and his warhammer. Sir Calogrevance constantly gave his enemies the opportunity to cease their attack and stand down but none listened to his long-winded speeches and he was forced to cut them down. Sir Gawain rushed to the aid of Sir Aggravain when an enemy came up behind him and used the Shield of Maccabeus to defend against the vibroweapon. Sir Gawain then moved to rescue Sir Palamedes and cut down the enemy with his sword, Galatine. Sir Palamedes was keeping score of his skills to see if he could win the highest kill count. He was convinced that slaying one of the Dread Masters would gain him additional score and charged off. But even as he approached the Dread Master, he was sent flying through the air by the Sith's Soul-Channelling ability. Instead, Sir Caelia took up the attack and used aether to force its way through his armour and into his body. He was able to push back using his powers and even when she used gales of wind to hold him at bay, he was able to withstand her magic. However he was taken by surprise as the sword Harpē stabbed into his chest. Palamedes had thrown the weapon and used the gales to drive it home. The Dread Master's soul then exploded and burnt up many of his allies and foes alike in the explosion radius. Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the groundLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Calogrevance is based on Sir CalogrenantSir Calogrenant Section, Knights of the Round Table article, Wikipedia., with the alternative spelling. The original Calogrevance is meant to be a foil to Sir KaySir Kay article, Wikipedia., making Calogrevance polite and respectful. This was played up excessively in Space Camelot." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:French Characters